99 Bottles
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: This is a one shot, but there's really no point to it. Summary inside. Basically its about how half of the memories are made in the journey, not at the destination. JacksonxLilly MileyxOliver.


Okay, I personally don't like the pairings in this, but other people do, so I decided to try it out once... please review, this is a ONE SHOT! I honestly don't have a long enough attention span to make this go any longer, though this one shot is pretty darn long... If you want to read a longer Hannah Montana fic, read my 14 chapter, so far that is, fic Cold Weather. Thanks, and please no flames!

**_SUMMARY_**

Mr. Stewart decides to take Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson on a little vacation to the beach. This isn't just an ordinary beach, it's a beach with a history which brings back memories for Mr. Stewart. On the way to the beach, the four kids have to actually put up with each other's 'quirks' and annoyances, and Mr. Stewart reminisces about the old days. What lies in store for them when they finally make it to their destination?

* * *

_Lilly's POV_

"Ready to go?" Miley asked me, a little too cheerfully for 7 in the morning. I grumbled a 'yes' and followed Miley, Jackson, Oliver, and Mr. Stewart out to the car. Miley and I climbed into the middle row of seats with Jackson and Oliver behind us in the back. Mr. Stewart cranked up the AC, which blasted me in the face and made goose bumps pop up on my arms. I shivered and layed my head against the window, hoping to fall back asleep. But, I realized that wasn't going to be possible as soon as Miley reached up to the front and put the radio on almost to full volume.

"Doesn't anyone else care about beauty sleep?" I groaned as Mr. Stewart pulled out of the driveway.

"Lilly, that's what night time is for. Sleeping. You know when the sun goes down and it gets all dark?" Oliver said, his head popping up from behind me.

"Shut it, Oken." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jackson said, tapping me on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Imagining a world with no boys. What a peaceful place it is..." I heard Miley giggle beside me.

"Careful guys, Lilly's a little cranky with out sleep, and we stayed up past sunrise last night. Er, this morning, I guess." Miley said.

"Okay, people, I'm up." I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I give up. But please tell me why we had to leave so early to go to the beach? I mean, it's basically our back yard."

"We're not going to that beach, Lilly." Mr. Stewart said as he looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "I'm taking you kids to the beach that I proposed to Jackson and Miley's mom on."

"Wait, I thought you guys got married back in Tenessee.." Jackson asked.

"We did, but your mother always said she wanted to go to a California beach. So I drove her to one, she didn't know where we were going of course, and as soon as we got there, the first thing she wanted to do was build a sand castle. We spent all day at that beach, and as we watched the sunset, I pulled out a ring and proposed to her." Mr. Stewart had a dreamy look on his face as he finished the story. "I've always wanted to go back, but I have never had the time.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I was officially awake now. "That is the best way to get proposed to ever."

"You really did that, dad?" Miley asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"I sure did, bud. It was the best day of my life."

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Oliver complained that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Sweet nibblets, boy! We haven't even been driving 20 minutes yet!" Mr. Stewart reluctantly pulled into a gas station.

"Well, I did drink a whole carton of orange juice this morning!" Oliver said with a grin as he hopped out of the car.

_Miley's POV_

I watched as Oliver and Jackson both went inside the gas station to find a bathroom. They disappeared inside, and I turned back to my dad and Lilly.

"So. Exactly how far away is this beach?" I asked, turning down the air conditioning a bit.

"Oh, about another half an hour or so," dad said, adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Miley, do you remember her at all?" Lilly asked me as she stifled a yawn.

I knew she was talking about my mother. It really suprises me that neither Lilly nor Oliver had ever asked me this question before. "Not really, just a few things. Christmases and stuff." I answered. I looked out the window again, anxious to get to the beach, now that I know the significance of the whole thing. I knew exactly what I would do as soon as I got there.

A few minutes later, after Jackson and Oliver were both back in the car, we were on the road again. Oliver had started up a rendition of "99 bottles of orange juice", with Jackson singing along horribly off key. Lilly and I were talking about my interview on _Kelly Lane's Sitting With The Stars. _

"So you really got to meet Kelly Lane?" Lilly said with a tone of jealousy. "She's the most amazing talk show host ever. She's like only 19, AND I heard she skateboards."

_"91 bottles of orange juice on the wall, 91 bottles of orange juice..."_

I rolled my eyes. "Lil, _I _didn't get to meet Kelly, _Hannah _did. And I have no idea if she skateboards or not. But she was really nice, even though she did ask me strange questions..." I said with a laugh. "Like, 'Hannah, what's your favorite pizza topping', and 'Is it true that you always do yoga before a concert?'."

"You do yoga?" Lilly asked incrediously.

"No." I answered shortly.

_"Take one down, pass it around, 86 bottles of orange juice on the wall..."_

"Anyways," Lilly said, "I really wanna get a tan. Have you seen me lately? I look like Casper's twin sister..." Lilly started to examine her arms. "Really, we live in Malibu, so you'd think I would be at least a little tan..."

After Lilly's rant about her pale skin was finished, she asked more questions about Kelly Lane's interview.

"Was she as cool in real life as she seems on tv?" Lilly asked eagerly. "Was she one of those divas, you know, who thinks she owns the world? Did she have a chocolate fountain backstage? I love those..."

_"81 bottles of orange juice on the wall, 81 bottles of orange juice..."_

"Will you two shut it?" I snapped, turning around to face Oliver and Jackson. They just stared back at me blankly.

"And you said _I'm _the cranky one..." Lilly mumbled

_Jackson's POV_

Miley turned back around. I shrugged at Oliver. "Guess Hannah Montana didn't like our singing..." I said with a grin. After Miley and Lilly started talking again, and dad was yapping at someone on his cell phone, I nudged Oliver. "So, you, uh, gonna make a move?" I whispered, nodding towards my sister.

Oliver blushed. "What about you?" he asked, gesturing to Lilly. Now I blushed. It's sort of embarassing I guess, to like my 14 year old sister's best friend. It's also embarassing to be friends with Oliver, but I'm sure all of his friends feel that way. I don't even know what it is about Lilly. She just... isn't like most girls I know. She isn't afraid to be herself, and I like that a lot.

"Mr. Stewart..." Oliver whined. He was clutching his stomach like it was about to explode. I cringed. This could not be good.

"You, uh, okay there, Oken?" I asked as I slid as far away from him as possible.

"What is it, boy?" Mr. Stewart asked, holding his cell phone away from his ear.

"I'm hungry." Oliver complained. I sighed in relief. I thought he was gonna puke. I saw my dad roll his eyes and go back to his phone conversation.

"Oliver, honestly. When are you not hungry?" Miles asked, turning to him. I watched intently, waiting for Oliver's comeback, but he just blushed and shrugged. Miley turned back to Lilly, making me think that she hadn't noticed his face flushing. Lilly caught my eye and grinned. I smiled back, resisting the urge to tell her how I felt. _Dang nabbit, Jackson Rod Stewart! You need to get a hold of yourself. She's your sister's best friend. You need to get over her! _

Oliver smirked. "You've got it bad..." he shook his head sympathetically.

"Shut up Oken." As soon as I said it, I realized that I just said exactly what Lilly had said earlier. _It's a sign, I tell you!_ I shook my head. _I'm losing it._

_Mr. Stewart's POV_

"Okay, Donald. Just let me know how it works out." I snapped my phone shut and set it in the cup holder. I heard a laugh from behind me. Could it be?

I looked in the mirror and saw that it was Miley. That girl reminds me so much of her mother it's not even funny. I look at Miley, and I see my wife staring back at me. Then I realize that it's my daughter. Miley has her eyes, and her smile. And Jackson. That boy has his mother's wit and charm. I'd like to say he gets it from me, but it's not true. She would be so proud of her children if she could see them today. She would be proud of _me._ I didn't think I could do it with out her.

"Dad?"

"Mhm?" I answered, not taking my eyes off the road.

"You missed the exit, didn't you?" Miley asked, leaning in towards me.

"Sweet Niblets I did. Thanks Miles." I pulled off to the side of the road and did a U Turn when it was clear. _She's got her mother's sense of direction too._

_Oliver's POV_

Mr. Stewart turned the car around, heading towards the exit he missed. My stomach grumbled loudly. "I. Need. Food." I said robotically. No one paid me any attention, as usual. I stared at Miley's hair in front of me. It reminded me of my crush on Hannah Montana, and how I said I would give anything to shampoo that long blonde hair. Now it made me feel stupid, because the whole time, that girl I wanted was right in front of me.

That day when she tried to break me up with Becca, I was kinda torn... I liked Becca, but Miley was the one I really wanted. I guess I gave up on her though.

"Oliver, do you have to do that?"

"Wahh?" I snapped back to reality and saw that I was playing with Miley's hair. "Ohh. Sorry, my bad." I immediately let go of it and turned back to Jackson. I could feel red creeping up into my face.

"Who's got it bad now?" He asked with a triumphant grin.

"Well, it should be straight ahead, so I guess we're there." Mr. Stewart said as we pulled on to a dirt road. "You guys are gonna love this place. It's beautiful."

_Nobody's POV_

Mr. Stewart parked the car and stared in awe. "Um. I-I-I- this, this," He couldn't seem to get the words out. Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Oliver piled out of the car looking skeptical.

"Dad, are you sure this is the right place?" Jackson asked as he side stepped a smashed beer bottle. "I thought you said it was beautiful."

The entrance on to the beach was blocked off with yellow caution tape. The sand was disturbingly brownish with broken glass, animal droppings, food, wood, and cigarettes littering it. The water was coming up onto shore in green waves, trash washing onto the beach.

"This place looks condemned..." Lilly said quietly.

"I-I just don't understand... this is the place. But... It looks like somebody trashed it..." Mr. Stewart looked around the whole beach, as if searching for an answer.

"Look, there's a sign.." Oliver said, pointing to the right at a wooden post with a grafittied board hanging on it. He walked over to it, trying to find out what happened. "Well, I guess we will never know... The spray paint's too thick. I can't read it..."

"Let's just go, kids. I'm sorry I brought you here." Mr. Stewart said quickly. He sat back in the car and laid his head on the steering wheel.

Realizing that Miley was the only one who hadn't said anything, Oliver walked over to her. "You okay?"

Miley's face was pale, her eyes watery. She shook her head. "I just wanted to be where my mom was, you know?" She let out a sob and rested her head on his shoulder. Oliver's heart fluttered. He took her and embraced her in a hug.

"But you are, Miles," he whispered to her, still hugging tightly. "Your mom was here. She was on this very beach." Miley continued to cry quietly while Jackson and Lilly got back into the car. They sat side by side in the middle seats.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Lilly asked, noticing his expressionless face. He nodded and sighed lightly.

"I don't know why this happened. I mean, I was looking forward to seeing the place where my mom was proposed to. And now, all I see is trash and green waves." Jackson shook his head and looked at Lilly. He couldn't resist it this time. "Lilly, I..."

"What?" Lilly asked quietly, staring up at him. Jackson answered by pulling Lilly into his arms. She didn't object.

As Miley and Oliver got back into the car, they both saw Lilly's head on Jackson's shoulder, his head leaning on her's. Oliver took Miley's hand and, for once, he wasn't turning red. "Miley, I think..."

"Oliver, me too." Miley said with a smile on her tear-streaked face. And as she leaned into him, Miley and Jackson were thinking the exact same thing...

_Maybe this is mom's way of making sure the trip wasn't a waste._

Mr. Stewart Stewart pulled back on to the main road, looking into the rear view mirror. He smiled at the sight of Oliver and Miley and Lilly and Jackson. _This day couldn't get any weirder..._ he thought. That was until a loud version of "99 bottles of sunscreen" started up in the back. He laughed, and couldn't help but to sing a long.

_"98 bottles of sunscreen on the wall..."_


End file.
